pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda (яп. ゼルダの伝説 Дзэруда но Дэнсэцу?) — серия видеоигр, созданная известным геймдизайнером Сигэру Миямото и выпускаемая компанией Nintendo. Действие игр серии происходит в фэнтезийном сеттинге. Серия является одним из флагманских брендов Nintendo. По данным на начало 2013 год серия содержит 17 официальных игр, выпущенных на всех основных игровых консолях Nintendo, и несколько ответвлений. Игры серии были проданы общим тиражом свыше 70 миллионов копий12. Серия занесена в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса как самая продолжительная серия игр жанра экшн-адвенчура за всю историю3. В 1989 году американская мультипликационная студия DiC Entertainment выпустила мультсериал «The Legend of Zelda», в основу которого легли события, описанные в первых двух играх серии. Также по мотивам серии игр были выпущены комиксы и манга. Несмотря на это, игровая серия малоизвестна на территории России, так как большинство игр серии выпускалась для таких малораспространённых в России платформ как Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy, Nintendo 64, GameCube, Wii, Wii U (исключением является NES, вышедшая на российский рынок под маркой Dendy и пользовавшаяся большой популярностью). 6 мая 2010 года специальным голосованием для игрового издания книги рекордов Гиннесса были определены лучшие игровые серии всех времен. Первое место заняла серия игр вселенной Halo, второе —серия игр Call of Duty, а третье место досталось серии The Legend of Zelda4. Содержание * 1Смешение жанров * 2Хайрул, история сотворения * 3Хронология * 4Протагонист * 5Игры серии * 6Интересные факты * 7Примечания * 8Ссылки Смешение жанров Игровой процесс в играх серии представляет собой сложную комбинацию элементов аркады, ролевой игры, квеста, головоломки и, иногда, платформера и автосимулятора. Эту тенденцию задала первая игра серии, The Legend of Zelda. В одном из своих интервью автор идеи, Сигэру Миямото, вспоминал что эта игра для него и его команды была «первой, которая заставляла игрока думать, что же ему делать дальше»5. Хайрул, история сотворения События большинства игр серии происходят в вымышленном мире Хайрул (англ. Hyrule), иногда также называемом Земля Хайрул (англ. The Land of Hyrule). История сотворения Хайрула и события ранних периодов описываются в различных играх серии не напрямую, поскольку являются древней историей мира, но опосредованно, через легенды, устные предания и упоминания в различных источниках. Мир Хайрул был сотворён тремя богинями: Din, Farore и Nayru. Согласно легенде, прозвучавшей в The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Din сотворила географию Хайрула, Farore создала разумные расы, а также флору и фауну, а Nayru разработала законы, по которым Хайрул существует и развивается. После сотворения богини вознеслись на небеса, оставив три золотых треугольника, в которые они вложили частицу своей божественной силы, достаточной для управления всем миром. Этот артефакт получил название Triforce и часто является объектом, за которым охотятся различные тёмные силы, что даёт обоснование для новых приключений в мире Хайрул. Хронология Разные игры сериала описывают в основном разные эпохи, и соответственно Линки и Зельды в разных играх — разные люди, жившие в разное время (в отличие от Ганона и Ваати). На одну эпоху приходится в основном по две игры. Так, Линк в играх''Ocarina of Time'' и Majora’s Mask один и тот же. В Oracle of Ages и Oracle of Seasons — тоже. В играх Twilight Princess и The Wind Waker описывается древний «Герой Времени» (Hero of Time), явно являющийся Линком из игры Ocarina of Time (и история о нём явно та же), и Линки из этих игр на него очень похожи (но Линк в The Wind Waker, как сказано в игре, не имеет прямого отношения к тому Герою Времени). История древности, рассказываемая по ходу игры A Link to the Past, в которой раскрывается происхождение Ганона, тоже напоминает сюжет Ocarina of Time (с некоторыми мелкими отличиями). Игра The Minish Cap, судя по её концовке (с победой Линка над Ваати, принявшим под конец свой привычный облик), является предысторией к игре Four Swords, согласно которой заточение Ваати было давно. Протагонист Линк во вступлении к игре Link’s Awakening(версия для GBC). Несмотря на вынесенное в название серии имя принцессы Зельды, главным героем игр является не она, а молодой человек по имени Линк (англ. Link). Одной из особенностей серии является то, что почти в каждой игре Линк — это совершенно новый персонаж, не имеющий с главным героем других игр ничего общего (за исключением имени). По словам Эйдзи Аонумы (продюсера Majora’s Mask и директора Twilight Princess), идея заключается в том, что независимо от деталей, когда королевству Хайрул угрожает серьёзная опасность, находится герой, способный спасти мир от уничтожения. И героя этого всегда зовут Линк6. Неизменной остаётся только эльфоподобная раса Линка (Hylian, давшая название всему миру). Игры серии Ниже приводятся игры серии в порядке их выхода на игровой рынок: Интересные факты * Знаменитый американский актёр Робин Уильямс, который являлся большим поклонником игр The Legend of Zelda, назвал свою дочь Зельдой в честь главной героини этой игровой серии78910. * Джо Плейман (Joe Pleiman), звуко- и видеорежиссёр из Бостона, написал песню под названием «Zelda», которая была исполнена группой «The Rabbit Joint» и выпущена в альбоме 1998 года с таким же названием. Её исполнение, благодаря характерной манере, часто по ошибке приписывают известной американской группе System of a Down1112. Примечания # ↑''' Analysts: 'Zelda' Demand Driving Nintendo Wii Sales. Fox News. Проверено 7 февраля 2007. # '''↑ Like Sands Through the Hourglass, Zeldas Debut on Nintendo DS Approaches на Gamespot.com # ↑''' Guinness World Records Gamer’s Edition — Nintendo Records. # '''↑ Mike Fahey. The Top 50 Video Game Franchises Of All Time, Voted By Gamers. kotaku (6 мая 2010 года). Проверено 7 мая 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 20 февраля 2012. # ↑''' Интервью Миямото Superplay Magazine 23 апреля 2003 года на Myamoto Shrine: Shigeru Miyamoto’s Home on The Web. # '''↑ Журнал «Страна Игр», № 2 от 2007 года: Легенда о Зельде # ↑''' Wikipedia(en): Zelda_Williams # '''↑ Видеоинтерьвью с Робином и Зельдой Уильямс на официальном сайте The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D # ↑''' Why Robin Williams has called his daughter Zelda ? # '''↑ Ocarina of Time 3D : Robin Williams TV Spot # ↑''' Zelda (Song) (англ.). Zelda Wiki. Проверено 16 января 2015. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 мая 2013. # '''↑ Joe Pleiman. Music (англ.). Проверено 16 января 2015. Ссылки * Zelda.com — Официальный сайт (англ.) * Zelda Wiki — Подробная энциклопедия по вселенной Zelda (англ.) * www.wikia.com/wiki/c: zelda — Zelda Викия (англ.) * Zelda64rus — Русскоязычный фан-сайт, переводы многих частей.